First Taste of Love
by B25Mitch
Summary: At a sleepover at Kona's house, Kagami asks Konata about her hentai collection, and *things* happen. Yuri with Konata/Kagami. serious lemon. Slight OOC, though I tried to keep it reasonable. More to chapters to come eventually
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of the first chapter in the story. The original is now the second chapter.

Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were sitting around a table at lunch talking about various things when Konata interrupted, "We need to have a sleepover."

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?" Kagami asked.

"Well, there's a long weekend coming up, so I just thought…" Konata's voice trailed off. She took a bite of her lunch to occupy her mouth.

"I think a sleepover would be a good idea," said Miyuki.

Konata started to say something, but Tsukasa interrupted with, "Are you offering your house, Miyuki?"

Miyuki replied with, "Actually, my mom is a little sick right now."

"My house is," Konata tried to say.

"Well our parents are going out of town, so that's out," said Kagami.

"But I…" Konata tried again.

Tsukasa said, "I guess we can't have a sleepover then."

"PLEASE EVERYBODY COME TO MY HOUSE!!!!" Konata screamed, which caused everyone in the classroom to turn and look.

Kagami replied sheepishly, "If it's ok…"

"Of course it is. I'll just have to tell my dad not to do anything weird. Plus, Yui has the weekend off, so she'll be there."

There were positive remarks all around. Konata thought to herself, _Yes! The flag has been set!_

---

That Friday, the four girls arrived at Konata's house after school. A creepy looking unshaven man with scruffy blue hair, wearing robes and a dust mask, greeted them at the door. Despite his harried appearance, the girls were unfazed. Konata said, "Hey dad. The girls are sleeping over remember? Get some clothes on." A single tear ran down Soujirou's cheek.

As the girls entered Yui poked her head out of the kitchen. "Hey girls. I'm making a hot pot for dinner." The smoke detector went off. "Oh god! It's boiling over!" After several minutes of banging and cursing, Yui poked her head out again. "How does instant curry over rice sound?"

While the girls were setting up the Wii for the night's games, Konata called out to Yui, "Can you make mine over a Cup Noodle?"

"Ew. Curry over shrimp ramen?" Kagami asked.

"Absolutely," Konata said, "I saw someone do it in a show, so I tried it and I liked it."

"I think I'll stick with rice."

Yui brought the dinner out from the kitchen and placed it on the table. Five bowls of curry over rice and one of curry over ramen. Once Yui had sat down, they all began eating.

_Time to set the bait._ Konata thought, and said, "Hey dad, did the new Robot Wars game we ordered come in yet?"

"Yes," her father said, "I put it on you desk." This piqued Kagami's interest, but she held it in. _I'll have to check that out later_, she thought.

"Hey Konata, can I try out that new game later?" Kagami asked.

"Sure," Konata said, "How about right after dinner, let the others play Wii first."

Kagami agreed and the rest of dinner went uneventfully.

After dinner, Konata grinned wildly as Kagami practically dragged Konata to her room. _All is going perfectly to plan_.

"Hey Kagamin, I have to go to the bathroom. My dad said the game was on my desk, so can you start getting it installed?" Konata asked.

Konata peeked through the cracked open bathroom door as Kagami opened the box. She pulled out the game and underneath it was an object in a clear plastic clamshell package. Kagami picked it up. It was two pink devices connected by a length of cord. One was egg shaped, about an inch across, the other was rectangular, and was sized to nicely fit in the palm of the hand. The label read, "Bullet Style Corded Personal Massager with Bonus Trial of Happy Rabbit Lubricating Oil."

Kagami read the label and started to think, _why would it come with lubri-_, when the truth dawned on her. She dropped the box in shock and tentatively called out, "Konata, I think your box got mixed up with someone else's."

Konata came out of the bathroom, playing ignorant. "What was that?" She looked down at the box on the floor. "Oh good, my vibe came."

Kagami was shocked. "You bought one of _those_? You ma- m-"

"Masturbate?" Konata offered.

"Don't say it out loud!"

"Oh Kagamin," Konata said smoothly, sliding up close behind her. She whispered in her ear, "You can't tell me you've never done it. You're all alone, you feel a yearning in your loins…" Konata slid her hand up the front of Kagami's thigh.

Kagami, surprised, pushed Konata away. "Y- you're disgusting."

"Come on Kagami. We're all friends here," Konata said, then added sweetly, "I really like you, Kagamin."

Kagami backed away and said, "This joke has gone far enough!"

"Right. Joke," Kagami said dejectedly. She took a deep breath, looked at the floor, and struggled not to cry.

"Y- you're really serious, aren't you?"

Konata said sobbingly, "Kagami, you," before bursting into a huge smile. "This is just too much. You're so cute."

"You're terrible. I felt really bad. It was all a lie?"

"Well, not all of it," Konata said, taking Kagami's hand. "I really do like you."

"Don't try to trick me again."

"I'm not." Konata pressed Kagami's hand against her chest. "Feel how hard my heart is beating?"

"Konata…"

"Can I… Can I kiss you?"

Standing in the center of the room, they embraced and kissed deeply. Their clumsy tongues explored new mouths for the first time. When their lips parted, Konata said, "That was better that I ever imagined."

Konata began unbuttoning Kagami's shirt while nibbling on her neck.

"We can't do this," Kagami said.

"Why not?"

"We're too young."

"We're both 18."

"We're both girls."

"That doesn't bother me," Konata said as she slipped Kagami's shirt off her shoulders. Kagami moaned softly as Konata kissed her stomach. "Will you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?"

Kagami sighed heavily and stroked her friend's hair. "OK, Konata. Make me feel good."

They moved to sit side by side on the bed, half turned toward the other. With quick nervous breaths they undressed each other. "Just relax," Konata said.

Konata made Kagami lay down on the bed, and crawled up next to her. She kissed Kagami gently on the chest around her small, soft breasts. Konata's mouth found Kagami's right nipple and her hand found the other. The stimulation made Kagami's breath to go erratic. Konata planted kisses up Kagami's neck to her lips. They kissed furiously as Konata's hand slid snake-like down Kagami's torso to reach a small tuft of purple hair.

Kagami was surprised at how comfortable she felt being touched by her friend. She let herself melt into the pleasure.

Konata hovered over her friend. They rubbed their small, sensitive breasts against each other's, teasing their nipples. Konata slid down and licked her friend's pussy, pausing at the clitoris, her tongue dancing in circles around the tiny pink protrusion. Kagami got up on her elbows, head back, eyes closed, breathing heavily. Her breaths turned to shaky gasps as Konata wrapped her lips around the clitoris and sucked on it. When Konata gently squeezed the clit with her teeth, Kagami lost control of her arms. She fell onto her back. Her eyes were tearing and she was moaning uncontrollably.

Konata stopped sucking and licked her lips. "I'm going to put my finger inside you, ok?"

Kagami managed to eke out an 'ok'. Konata went back to sucking Kagami's clit. Her left hand went up to Kagami's breast, playing with the nipple. Her right hand toyed with her friend's hole. She put her finger in to the first knuckle. Kagami gasped. Konata's left hand left the breast and went down to her own pussy. She desperately wanted Kagami to touch her, but she affirmed herself that her friend's pleasure came first.

Konata slipped her entire index finger into Kagami's pussy. Kagami bucked her hips. She dug her fingernails into her palms, gripping the sheets. Moans erupted from Kagami's throat as Konata rubbed the tip of her finger against the inside of her friend's hole.

Kagami tries to speak, "Ko- Konata, there's a- a tightness. AH! In my a- abdomen. Hah, hah, oh, right there. My- my body's tensing up!"

Konata takes her finger out and sucks on the hole with her mouth. She slips her tongue in, massaging Kagami's clit with her fingers. With her mouth working the hole, her nose rubs against her clit.

Kagami's body spasmed. "It's too much! I can't take it! I'm going to die! AAAHHH!"

Kagami's body shook as she orgasmed. Her vagina contracted, squirting liquid into Konata's mouth. This flow of cum drove Konata over the edge. She orgasmed immediately after her friend. Both girls lay on the bed panting.

Konata crawled up next to Kagami and they kissed. Kagami said, "I don't know what to say. I love you so much."


	2. Original

The four girls idly chatted away during class with each other, Miyuki started, "I just remembered, we have a long weekend coming up."

Tsukasa interjects, "We should have a sleepover!"

"But whose house, Tsukasa? Our parents will be out of town." Kagami responds.

"We could-" Konata tries to interrupt.

"How about your house, Miyuki?" Tsukasa asks.

"Oh, well, um, my mom…" Miyuki stammers.

"I could-" Konata attempted to speak again.

"I guess we can't have a sleepover then." Tsukasa says frowning.

"PLEASE EVERYBODY COME TO MY HOUSE!!!!" Konata screams. Everyone in the classroom turns to look at her.

"If it's ok…" Kagami says sheepishly.

"Of course it's ok. We'll just lock the door so my dad doesn't spy on us." Konata smiled at them reassuringly

Tsukasa whimpers.

Kagami says, "I'm sure she's joking." Trying to cheer Tsukasa up.

"It's settled then." Konata declares. "We'll sleep over at my house!"

---

"Welcome to my house!" Konata says beamingly as her friends enter. "Dinner's just about ready, so make yourselves at home."

"This is my dad." Konata says. Her father instantly breaks into waterfall tears.

"This is a dream come true!!! Four beautiful high school girls in my home!! We're going to EAT DINNER together!!"

Tsukasa jumps at his outburst and hides behind Kagami.

Konata snickers. "How cute! Protect me, Onee-san!!" she says mockingly. She turns to her father, "Promise me you won't do anything."

"I will try my hardest." He replies.

Yui called from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!"

The crew gathered at the table. Sojiro's waterfall tears still flowing. "I must be the luckiest man in the world! Itadakimasu!!"

The group eats the hot-pot, talking about one thing or another. When they are finished Konata and Kagami go to Konata's room while Tsukasa and Miyuki talk to Yui.

Kagami picks up an H-game box on Konata's desk. "You make lots of references to these games. Do you, um, you know, er…"

Konata, knowing full well what Kagami is trying to say, teases her, "Do I what? I don't follow."

"Well, these games are normally for guys who, um, do _things_ with themselves. I was wondering if you…"

"Things? Stop beating around the bush. What are you getting at?"

"Urg. Do you masturbate? There. I said it. Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Wait, yes to what? Masturbating or being happy that you annoyed me?"

"Yes."

"Um. I wasn't expecting such a direct answer…"

"You can't tell me that you've never done it, Kagamin. You're all alone, feel a yearning in you loins…"

"You're disgusting."

Konata slides up next to Kagami. "Are you telling me that you've never masturbated? You? At 18 years old?"

"Well…"

"Ha HA! I knew you were a prude, but I never imagined… You've got to be kidding me. NEVER? You don't know what you're missing."

"Well, I share a room with Tsukasa and…"

"Don't give me excuses. Here, let me show you."

"Wha-"

Konata jumps on Kagami, knocking her onto the bed. Kagami screams, "Don't touch me!"

"Calm down Kagamin. I just want to show you something." Konata walks to the door. She pauses and looks back. "Don't go anywhere."

Konata goes to her dad's room and rustles through his closet, picking out some choice doujins. She goes back to her room.

"Now, what's your fetish?" Konata asks.

"My what?"

"What turns you on?"

"Um…"

"God, do I have to do all the work? Kagami, think. When you think of sex, what do you think of? If you have an erotic dream, what's in it?"

"Um, Konata, I'm feeling uncomfortable…"

"You're not leaving here until you've come."

"Come?"

"Oy, this woman is dense. Orgasmed. Now tell me what you like or I'll pick for you."

"Why don't you pick for me."

"Ok. Hmm, for you, Kagamin, we'll start off with something simple. We'll read a Shoujo-ai"

"Shoujo-ai? Girl love? Like lesbians?"

"Yeah. Do you have something against lesbianism?"

"Well, no…"

"Good."

Konata drops the stack of comics and dives on Kagami.

"Konata, what the hell are you doing?"

"Just relax Kagamin, it'll be all right."

"What are you say-"

Konata stops Kagami's sentence with her lips. Kagami's eyes fly open wide, but then she relaxes. She freaks as Konata's tongue slips into her mouth. She grabs Konata's head and pushes her away.

"What are you doing?" Kagami says.

Konata just smiles and pushes her head back down, shoving her tongue between Kagami's lips. They kiss for a few moments. Konata lifts her head. "You don't know how long I've waited to do that, Kagamin."

"Konata. You took my first kiss. My body feels weird."

"Do you want to continue?"

"I- I think so."

"I'm glad. I think I love you, Kagamin."

The couple embraces and rolls onto their side. Kagami slips her leg between Konata's.

"Your pants are wet. Are you OK?" Kagami asks.

"That's normal, Kagamin." Konata slips her leg between Kagami's. "Yours are wet too."

The couple kisses as their legs rub against each other. Konata starts to unbutton Kagami's shirt. Kagami gasps and pulls away.

Konata asks, "You don't want to do this?"

Kagami replies, "What if the others come in?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll lock the door." Konata gets up and walks to the door. She says, still facing the door, "Besides, I told my dad I'd be doing this. He was all for it and promised to keep the other two occupied in the other room." Konata turned around, startled by what she sees. Kagami is lying on the bed in just her panties. Her hair is splayed out in a half circle behind her head. Konata puts her hand over her mouth. She shudders.

"You don't like it?" Kagami asks.

"You- you're more beautiful than I'd ever imagined. Ka- Kagamin." Konata says, her voice shaking. "I dream of you when I masturbate, but I've never…"

Konata walks toward Kagami, unbuttoning her own top. She lets her shirt slip off her shoulders. She's not wearing a bra. She takes off her pajama bottoms to reveal her panties. There's Sgt. Frog on the front. Konata takes Kagami by the hands and pulls her up off the bed. They embrace and enter a deep kiss. They press their bare breasts against each other's. Kagami runs her fingers through her friend's long blue hair.

Kagami pulls her lips away, saying, "My body feels so hot, like there's a fire inside me. Sticky juice is soaking through my panties. Please, take me Konata. Be my first love."

"Lay down on the bed." Konata says.

Kagami complies. Konata climbs on top of her friend, burying her face in Kagami's soft chest. She pinches one of Kagami's nipples, twisting it between her fingers. Kagami shudders and lets out a soft 'ah'.

"You have sensitive nipples. I'm jealous." Konata says.

Konata slowly slides down Kagami's body, planting kisses along her soft stomach until coming to her groin. She looks up at Kagami's face, viewing Konata from her perch above, resting on her elbows.

"Will you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?" Konata asks.

"What?"

"Nothing. I've just always wanted to say that. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Konata. Do what you want. Make me feel good."

"Your wish is my command. Lift your hips."

Kagami does and Konata pulls off Kagami's panties.

"You smell really strong, Kagamin."

"Stop, that's embarrassing."

"No, it's wonderful. All the games and videos say it smells good, but I obviously can't smell my own, so I've only imagined, but this is better than any of my imaginings."

Konata sticks out her tongue, and after a moment of hesitation, licks Kagami's pussy from bottom to top. Kagami lets out a shaky moan.

"I knew this would feel good, but that was like an electric shock."

"That was just the tip if the iceberg."

"It gets better?"

"Much better. Lets keep going."

"OK."

Konata licks her friend's pussy again, this time pausing at the clitoris, her tongue dancing in circles around the tiny pink protrusion. Kagami is still on her elbows, head back, eyes closed, breathing heavily. Her breaths turn to shaky gasps as Konata wraps her lips around the clitoris and sucks on it. When Konata gently squeezes the clit with her teeth, Kagami loses control of her arms. She falls onto her back. Her eyes are tearing and she's spouting a mixture of Konata's 'oh's, 'ah's and moans.

Konata stops sucking and licks her lips. "I'm going to put my finger inside you, ok?"

Kagami manages to eke out an 'ok'. Konata goes back to sucking Kagami's clit. Her left hand goes up to Kagami's breast, playing with the nipple. Her right hand toys with her friend's hole. She puts her finger in to the first knuckle. Kagami gasps. Konata's left hand leaves the breast and goes down to her own pussy. She desperately wants Kagami to touch her, but she affirms herself that her friend's pleasure comes first.

Konata slips her entire index finger into Kagami's pussy. Kagami bucks her hips. She digs her fingernails into her palms, gripping the sheets. Moans erupt from Kagami's throat as Konata rubs the tip of her finger against the front inside wall of her friend's hole.

Kagami tries to speak, "Ko- Konata, there's a- a tightness. AH! In my ah- abdomen. Hah, hah, oh, right there. My- my body's tensing up!"

"You're about to come."

Konata takes her finger out and sucks on the hole with her mouth. She slips her tongue in, massaging Kagami's clit with her fingers. With her mouth working the hole, her nose rubs against her clit.

Kagami's body is spasming. "It's too much! I can't take it! I'm going to die! AAAHHH!"

Kagami's body shakes as she orgasms. Her core contracts, squirting liquid into Konata's mouth. This flow of cum drives Konata over the edge, orgasming immediately after her friend. Both girls lay on the bed panting. Konata pulls her fingers out of her own pussy and licks them, testing the difference between the friends' flavors. They're similar, but there's something distinctly different between them.

Konata sucks a tiny bit on Kagami's pussy to taste her cum. She keeps some in her mouth as she crawls up to come face to face with her friend. She kisses her, forcing the liquid into Kagami's mouth. They roll onto their sides, embracing each other. When the kiss ends, Kagami asks, "What did I taste when you kissed me?"

"That was your first taste of sex, no, your first taste of love."

Konata pulls a blanket over the two of them, and they fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
